The Crazy Day at Hogwarts
by Mageki-chan
Summary: When Dumbledor finds arabbit... Will Hogwarts be safe again? Find out the truth about Ms. Norris, and what Snape's and McGonagalls... favorite animal is????
1. Default Chapter

The Crazy Day at Hogwarts  
  
Now, the crazy day started with Dumbledore walking down a hallway, when he saw a bunny, now Dumbledore and his friend Gandalf both loved bunnies, so he was excited when he saw one.   
  
"Pretty bunny come here," Dumbledore said as he chased the rabbit down the hall. Then Dumbledore bumped into Filch himself,  
  
"Excuse me headmaster, but what do you think you are doing, look at yourself, on the floor, crawling on your hands and knees, what are you after?"  
  
"Well Filch," Dumbledore started, his eyes watery underneath his crescent shaped glasses from losing the bunny. "I was trying to catch the bunny that came along, but I lost it... WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Um.. headmaster... um... uh.. Do you know where my cat is?" Filch asked, shifting his feet. "I kinda lost her after or last playtime last week, and I'm worried, I can't find her anywhere, and I need her."  
  
"No, wait, you have been having sex with your cat?! No wonder she hasn't been anywhere," Dumbledore said, sniffling.  
  
Meanwhile down in the dungeons, Snape was correcting tests, he gave the day before.  
  
"Hmm.. Potter, it seems you got some questions right.. too bad F. Weasly, it seems you got the same answers on everything Potter did,... F for cheating! Malfoy, it seems you didn't do any studying and got them all wrong, oh well, A. Hermione Granger, it seems you got them all right, but... um.. lets see... you got this parchment stained, C. OH!!! What's this, a fuzzy wuzzy caterpillar!" Snape said excitedly, yes, Snape does like caterpillars, I think it's because they match his eyebrows, anyway...  
  
"How, did you get here? Oh well, come on, I'll take you upstairs!!!" Snape said happily, and very much unlike himself.  
  
Snape started upstairs, but bumped into McGonagall, who, as well, was looking very happy, like Snape, but in her hand she held, none other then.... Meal worms.  
  
"Oh, hello Snape, what do you have there?" McGonagall said happily, which made her voice squeak.  
  
"I have a black fuzzy wuzzy caterpillar! I decided to name it... Lucius! Isn't it adorable?"  
  
Now no one is supposed to know this, but Snape had a very big crush on Lucius, and speaking of him...  
  
Lucius Malfoy, came skipping down the hall, pimp stick high in the air, and sang the Hamtaro theme song with a big grin, a Hamtaro t-shirt, and big Hamtaro ears on, with a pink Spiffy Pink Pansy bow in his hair. Classes peaked out of their doorways to see waht was going on.  
  
"Dumbledore!!!" Lucius cried happily, as a red, embarrassed face peeked out of a doorway with blonde streaked back hair, yes, Draco himself.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, isn't that you, your father?"  
  
*That dinner feast*  
  
Dumbledore, tapped his glass twice to get people's attention, everyone quieted down rather quickly. Then, Dumbledore spoke  
  
"We are going to have our first annual PET day at Hogwarts, tommorrow, so everyone, please, somehow bring your pets to school."  
  
Continued in Chapter Two... 


	2. The Crazy Day at Hogwart Chapter 2

The Crazy Day at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What?!" the students whispered to each other.  
  
"What are the teachers going on about?" others asked.  
  
"WOW, look at the teachers now!!" Someone busted out.  
  
Indeed, things did start to get extremely weird for the students, everyone was wide-eyed as Dumbledore took out a muggle razor and begun shaving the bunnies fur! (This is NOT my original idea, I got it off of one of my friends stories that they wrote about Gandalf and Dumbledore) Ginny screamed "What is Dumbledore DOING to that poor bunny?!" "Shut Up You!" Everyone yelled. Okay, to tell you the truth I HATE Ginny, so there! Okay, back to the story, Harry screamed like a girl when someone mysteriously came in, Tom Riddle, like from the diary, and behind him came the basilisk, still having the marks of blindness from the phoenix yet, still, very much alive. "Tommy Boy!!!" Harry yelled and ran towards Riddle and gave him a hug. "I thought you were a goner!" "Get off me you IDIOT!!! Remember, you killed me!! My memory anyway" Tom said to Harry. "But...But... That wasn't me that was.. that was...a.. um... A ROBOT!!!!" Harry exclaimed. "Sure!" Draco said rudely, yet smirking evilly (and wonderfully!!! If I may say so myself ^^), "So I suppose the person who saved that Weasly idiot girl was a robot as well, hmm?" "Yeah," Harry screamed back, "Why would I save that idiot girl, I hate her guts, her looks, everything about her!!" "HEY!!!" Ron screamed "Don't talk about my sister that way.... WITHOUT ME!!!" "Sorry Ron" Harry apologized "I forgot how much you hate your idiotic sister!" "Hey students!" Draco yelled "Who HATES Ginny?" Everyone raised their hands, "Then Lets KILL HER!!!" Ron yelled Ginny ran, but tripped over the mangled Riddle diary and everyone sporked her to death with their wonderful utensil, the SPORK!!!*Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleluiah(background music^^)*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the feast hall, or the dining hall or whatever the eating hall is called, Hagrid came in, with none other but... a DRAGON, "Headmaster sir, I heard yeh said there would be a pet day, so I got Charlie to mail me back Norbert, LOOK HOW BIG HE'S GROWN!!!" Tears were in his eyes. Norbert spotted the basilisk and blew fire at it while the basilisk hissed. They instantly, miraculously transformed into...er.. some type of odd human....thing. It was quite interesting, but still the main attraction was at the teachers' table where the completely bald rabbit hopped and Dumbledore was found pasting the just shaved bunny fur on himself and grabbed two pieces of muggle gum and jumped on the table and jumped around and knocked everything off the table. Snape, who, as you probably know, is stern but in this particular case was smiling and giggling like a little girl, who he usually smacked around. He was acting in this peculiar way because of the fuzzy wuzzy black caterpillar crawling over his.. er.. caterpillar-like eyebrows. Mrs. McGonagall was swirling the mealworms around in her mashed potatoes and took a bite.  
  
"Mmmmm, tastes just like chicken" she said.  
  
But as she said this Lucius was skipping around with his wife, no, not Narcissa, but Gina, Gina Malfoy. And, like usual, singing the ham-ham song, but what really was surprising was who came through the doors next, Legolas, Yue(from Cardcaptor Sakura) Clow(rhymes with glow, also from Cardcaptor Sakura) Sesshomaru (from Inu Yasha) and, of course, Elrond. All of the Ham-Ham club was now at Hogwarts, now the REAL fun should begin!!!  
  
-See what happens next in Chapter 3!! 


End file.
